Lynn Trager, Daughter of Tig Trager
by Ember Telford
Summary: Tig found Lynn in his bedroom half dead with a note from her Victor, her mothers boyfriend. When Tig learns that Lynn is his daughter, he becomes extremely protective of her. Lynn may be an exact copy of her dad in every way except for the fact she's a girl, but one way sticks out the most. She won't let anyone her family. Set when Jax is president. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to delete my sequel to **_**Chibs is a Father Again **_**due to unpopularity. There will be no sequel, but I will be writing this story. It will be about Tig and how he's a father, and will take place after season 5 when Jax is president and Dawn is dead. **

I pulled up into the driveway of my house along with Jax and Chibs, guns drawn. It had been broken into a few hours ago when we were on a gun run. Sheriff Roosevelt had been confident that it was along with the other break in's, but once I entered the house I knew it wasn't.

"Damn Tig… This place is a mess!" Jax exclaimed jokingly. I rolled my eyes, and followed the trail of blood that was littered among the broken beer bottles and splintered furniture ends. My coffee table was in ruins, and was signs of a struggle because it was smashed in half. Someone had to have been thrown against it. Chibs went into my bedroom, I went into the kitchen, and Jax took on the guest bedroom.

I opened drawers, and pulled back the shower curtain. The bathroom was untouched… I walked into the kitchen and saw Jax opening and closing drawers.

"Nothing in the bathroom… Man, who did this shit? Pope?" I asked. Jax shook his head, and closed another drawer.

"It wasn't Pope, and it wasn't Mexican. It's too neat. Plus, we've tied our ends with Pope and Alvarez. The cartel doesn't give a shit about our personal lives unless it interferes with the gun running business… I don't know Tig." Jax said with a sigh. Chibs ran into the kitchen, sliding to a stop. He didn't have his gun on him, and his hands were covered in blood.

"Tiggy, you might want to see this." The Scott's voice was full of concern, and it was clear that the blood wasn't his. I followed him into the bedroom and gasped at what I saw. A girl, her arms covered in scratches along with her shirt in shreds. That had explained the broken coffee table… Beer bottles must have been knocked over when she was thrown into the coffee table, and someone must have thrown her into a chair. Her arm had a bullet wound, and looked as if it had been bleeding for a while. "I stopped the bleeding and got the splinters out, but she lost quite a bit of blood. She must have been knocked unconscious when she was thrown into your table. She might have a broken rib or two." Chibs explained. I heard Jax on the phone with Tara, and remembered that she was working on counseling today in the E.R for St. Thomas.

"What's she doing her?!" I yelled, frustrated. Jax walked into the room, and picked up a piece of paper on the floor. He read what was on it, and shoved it into my hands with a pale look on his face. I read the note in silence, and took a couple of steps back after I read what it said.

_Alexander, _

_Here's your daughter. Figured I'd give her to you half dead like Maria Is right now, since her daughter is burned to death and she can't live with herself now. I considered burning her like Dawn was, but a slow death is the best for devil spawn like her. She's stubborn, irritating, and just freaked out with dolls as you, and Maria learned that the hard way. You can have your bitchy daughter back. The bullet was for you jackass. The girl's name is Lynn. She's 14, and can't stand people like me. She'll fit right in with you, and knows all about you. I've shown her pictures, but only told her the bad stuff. Still loves you though. I can't figure out how. Maria wanted me to send the girl to you with some of her clothes and a teddy bear she can't bear to live without. I didn't understand it, but Maria would have murdered me if I hadn't brought it with me. Hope Lynn dies along with you and goes to hell. _

_Not so Sincerely, _

_Victor_

I had a daughter… And she was half dead. I scooped Lynn into my arms, and rushed outside with her. An ambulance was waiting outside, and I shoved the paramedics away from her when they noticed me. I laid her down gently onto the bed, and sat on the bench. Chibs ran into the ambulance and Jax pulled the driver out. Chibs hooked up Lynn to a heart monitor, and stabilized her after hooking her up to an IV line.

"Tara said they would understand if we took the ambulance. Sent them herself, after a little confrontation with her boss." Jax said. I nodded. I couldn't go to jail for stealing a vehicle after this… After finding Lynn!

"Don't worry Tiggy. She'll be fine. I'm sure Tara is going to monitor as much as she can with Lynn. Besides, she didn't lose that much blood. Probably passed out from pain, because she wasn't bleeding that much when I found her, and had a towel wrapped around the wound. Through and through brother, no bullet left." Chibs said, trying to calm me down after noticing my worried look and tapping feet. I heard a moan of pain, and looked at Lynn.

"Oh baby… Baby girl, I'm so sorry!" I said, getting to my feet and holding Lynn's hand. She held her head in her hand, and growled at her limited ability of movement.

"Where the hell am I, and why the hell are the sirens on?!" Lynn said, writhing in pain when she tried to get up.

"Did I forget to mention she has a concussion and broken rib?" Chibs said. I glared at him, and looked back at my little girl.

"You're in an ambulance… We're taking you to the hospital, where we're going to help you…" I said in a calm voice. She raised an eyebrow, then looked me in the eye.

"You stole an ambulance for me, and you barely know me… Wait a minute… Dad?"


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I just added this story and already people have added it to favorites and follows, along with me. I am sorry to those of you who liked **_**Tig Finds Love Again **_**and I just deleted it… But, not many people liked it. I've gotten a few reviews saying how the stories shit, I need to learn how to form sentences, and how I should delete the story and never write again until I gain some talent… Those of you who like this story, please review. I understand that I will get critics, but honestly. I must be doing something right with all of the favorites and follows! But anyways, it's just the first chapter. There's still a lot more that needs to happen!**

I blinked. That's all I could do. Lynn really did know who I was!

"Yeah. He's your Da. Sweetie, we need you to calm down because we're pulling into the hospital now. A lady named Tara's going to check you out, okay?" Chibs said for me. I sat down. Lynn raised an eyebrow, and shrugged. I was holding her hand, and she squeezed it, as if to say she loved me. I squeezed it back, and then let it go as the paramedics got Lynn out of the ambulance and brought her into the hospital.

"Everything catching up with you Tig?" Jax asked me. I nodded, and walked to the waiting room with him.

"Yeah. I haven't been a father at all to Fawn, and I got Dawn killed. I'm pretty sure that the only reason Lynn loves me is because she hate's Victor." I ended with a sigh, and sat down with my head in my hands.

"That can't be true Tiggy. _Everyone _hates Victor. Lynn is exactly like you; hair, eyes, height, attitude, and stubbornness. She tried taking out that IV once or twice because she didn't want any help, which you almost never want." Jax explained. We waited around for another 10 minutes before the rest of the Sons walked into the waiting room.

"Hey Tig. Heard about your daughter, she okay?" Rat said, walking into the room. I nodded, and hugged Juice and Bobby when they walked up to me. Happy ran into the room, and slid to a stop, breathing heavily. I raised an eyebrow, and shook my head.

"I heard about Lynn. Sorry man, is she okay?" Happy said.

"Yeah. We don't exactly know what happened." I said. Tara walked into the room, and Lynn came out following her looking just fine. "Doc, what did you do?" I asked. She smiled, and pushed Lynn towards me.

"Lynn had a few bruised ribs, lost some blood –not a lot-, a concussion, and a pretty nasty cut on her chest but other than that it was a matter of pulling out splinters, cleaning wounds, a couple of stitches to close her bullet wound, and giving her some pain medicine for the bruised ribs." Tara explained for me. I nodded, and hugged Lynn tightly.

"Thanks Tara. This means a lot." Jax said. I nodded, and looked at Tara.

"Doc, it does mean a lot. I'm sure my daughter can say the same." I thanked Tara, and Lynn hugged Tara before walking out with me. The other Sons had left faster than I did, but I took my time leaving. I slung an arm around her shoulder, and squeezed her shoulder. "Half dead, huh?" I asked out of curiosity. Lynn shrugged, and looked around.

"I had to fool Victor so he wouldn't fool me again. Faked a couple of broken ribs, lost a bit more blood than I should have when he shot me, and even got pushed into the table on purpose and pushed down a couple of the beer bottles and got a concussion." Lynn explained. I nodded, and we walked out of the hospital to my bike. Chibs had suggested taking a car to the hospital, but I didn't own one and Tara was working so I couldn't take hers.

"You're smart, faking your injuries. Victor would have done a lot worse. Now, can you ride? I'll disinherit you if you can't." I said jokingly at the end. Lynn rolled her eyes, and accepted the helmet I handed her, getting on the back after me.

"We're we headed?" Lynn asked before we left the parking lot. .

"To the clubhouse!" I yelled over the roar of the engine. She put her arms around my waist and held on tight as we turned a corner and after 15 minutes, we turned into the parking lot.

Lynn let go of my waist and got off the bike, handing me my helmet which revealed her messy curly hair. I realized how much she looked like me at that exact moment. Gemma suddenly ran out of the office, and hugged Lynn. She looked at me with a confused face, and pulled out of her grasp.

"Who are you?" Lynn asked carefully. Gemma looked at her with a sorry face, and took a step away from Lynn.

"I'm sorry Hon, I'm Gemma, Jax's mother." Gemma said. She looked at me with a confused face, and I smiled.

"Let's go into the clubhouse and I'll explain everything and let you meet everyone." I said, walking with her to the clubhouse. We walked in, and everyone was sitting around waiting. Clay was drinking a beer, and had his oxygen tank off. Looked like he didn't need it anymore. When Clay saw Lynn, he glared at her and walked into the Chapel and shut the doors, locking them shut. "Okay! Looks like we have a new family member to incorporate into the family!" I shouted. They all yelled in agreement, and walked towards us. Chibs was first, putting on a very fatherly smile.

"Hi Lassie. I'm the guy you saw in the ambulance with your Da. My name is Chibs." He said, before shaking her hand, he moved to the side, and let Jax walk up.

"Hi Darling. I'm the one that was driving the ambulance. My name is Jax." The President stated before walking to the side next to Chibs. Bobby walked up with a smile, and hugged Sam.

"I'm Bobby. Nice to meet you." He said before sitting on a couch and letting Hap walk up. Happy got up next, smiling.

"Hi, I'm Happy." The Puerto Rican said with little words, like always. Juice walked up with a beer, of course, and shook Lynn's hand.

"Nice to meet you Lynn. I'm Juice." He said, before sitting on the couch next to Bobby. Lynn looked the glass at Clay, who shut the blinds.

"We are the Sons of Anarchy!" Jax shouted, and Lynn smiled as we all yelled along with him. As everyone settled down, Lynn went over to sit on a couch. Chibs, Jax and I went over with her. The sleazy bartender pervert Rob had been eyeing Lynn ever since she stepped in the place, and we wanted to make sure she was safe.

"We'll be staying in the apartment tonight since my place was trashed… Any questions?" I asked. Lynn looked around and pointed at the Chapel.

"Who's that guy?" Lynn asked. I looked at Jax; he could answer this one.

"He's Clay. He used to be President until he stepped down… He isn't used to kids being around, but used to love them. Ever since a couple months ago or so he's hated them." Jax said. I nodded, to show I was agreeing. He didn't like Opie's kids anymore, even if they didn't show up at the clubhouse anymore. Abel and Thomas were a different story; since they were technically his grandkids, he loved them. But he wasn't allowed around them, so it was a tough relationship.

"Chibs, are you Irish or Scottish?" Lynn asked. Chibs laughed; it was a question he was asked a lot.

"I was born in Scotland, but then moved to Ireland when I was a wee lad. So, I could say I'm both. I can speak Scottish Gaelic and Irish though." He explained. Jax looked around, and looked at the Sons. I nodded, and got up.

"We got to have a meeting. We'll need you, so you get to enter the Chapel and be a part of Church for today." Jax said. She looked confused, and I pointed where Clay was staked out.

"That's the Chapel. We have Church in there. It's fancy code words for meeting room and meetings." I explained. She made an 'oh' face, and got up.

"Everyone, church!" Jax shouted. The Sons got up and one by one entered the Chapel, sitting in their designated seats. Lynn sat next to Juice, and Rat got another chair. He had been voted in, but would be the nice guy and get another seat. Lynn nodded a thank you, and sat down. She looked curiously at the Reaper carved into the table, and stared in shock when pushed her towards Juice forcefully, laying both hands on her. I got up instantly, and had to be held back by Happy and Chibs so I wouldn't hurt Clay.

"What the hell?!" Jax shouted for me, standing up. He motioned for everyone standing up to sit down, but Clay stood up instead of staying sitting down. "We don't harm women or children!" He yelled. I glared at Clay, and sat back in my seat, arms crossed against my chest. Lynn got up and was walking towards me. The seat of the chair had dug into her arm when she was pushed over, so a bruise was already forming. I got up and led her over to my seat. She sat on my lap, hugging me. I hugged her back, but let go in shock at what Clay said next.

"We don't let children at this table, especially devil spawn like her!"


	3. Chapter 3

Jax looked at Clay in shock, and I knew what everyone was thinking; why the hell would Clay call me, his _best friend _a devil?

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I breathed out. He looked at me, and shook his head.

"Her father isn't your. The father is obviously Victor, and Victor is the devil!" Clay said, although he wasn't very convincing. Lynn looked pissed to say the least; Victor wasn't the best guy to be called someone's father, and especially went he shot her.

"Nice try Clay. I'm sure that's what you believe, but If you don't want Lynn at the table for Church today, than you can leave. It's not like we're fucking patching her in!" Jax yelled. Clay stomped out of the room, and after a couple of doors slamming, we all heard the loud roar of a motorcycle that eventually faded. "Now, if we could get to business. Tig, explain Lynn to everyone." Jax said, frustrated. He gave an apologetic look to Lynn, who nodded in response. By now we had let go of each other, and Lynn was only sitting on my leg.

"Lynn is my daughter; I never knew about her, but today I got home to a broken in house with what appeared to be a half dead girl dying faster by the minute. However, by a note and Lynn giving some information, I learned she was my daughter that Victor had told her about me, Lynn had faked being half dead, and Victor wanted us both to go to hell." I explained for everyone.

"What does this mean now?" Juice asked.

"We do what we always do. Protect the clubs members, family, and friends. Kill the psychotic threats that threaten all of us, and make money." Chibs said simply, leaning in his chair.

"Now, we need to make sure that Victor isn't a threat. Lynn, do you remember if he said or mentioned anything about a plan around or to you?" Jax asked. She nodded, and got out of piece of paper.

"About six months ago, Mom mentioned that I would be given to you. This was before Dawn died. But when Dawn did die, Mom wanted to get revenge on you. Victor suggested this, and she was so wrapped up in revenge on you she agreed. But before Victor dropped me off, Mom gave me a slip of paper. It said how Victor was going to get revenge for her, and what contacts he used." Lynn said. Jax looked confused, and grabbed the piece of paper instantly.

"This in bullshit! The IRA and the Cartel are both on this list, and we don't have beefs! Hell, Juice is on this list. He's trying to turn us on each other. He gave you this list because he thought we would be stupid enough to fall for it." Jax said. Lynn smirked though, and got off my leg, and walked towards the board on the back wall. It had a list of enemies, and friends.

"I know. Mom didn't think I would give it to you. Hell, she thought Dad would abandon me. She even told that to me. She wanted me to watch my back, gave me a false list. Mom thought I would give it to Alvarez to piss him off. But, this is the guy you want to watch out for. He's out for your club, and even though he's rich, he wants more money. He'll keep you in jail, and then kill me. Then he'll get you out of jail, show you my dead body, and kill you. I overheard it one day." Lynn finished, then pulled off an index card with a black guy's name on it. She smiled as she handed it to Jax, who had a pale face.

"The guy we should be worried about is Pope." Jax said. "Thank you Lynn. We are so grateful." Jax said. I got up and hugged Sam with all I had. Had we not found her, she would have died.

"Okay. We should go on lockdown. Everything that's going on… It's just the right things. A minor lockdown. Everyone has a prospect around them, and Tig and Lynn will stay in the apartment. As far as we know, it's only pointed at us." Bobby said. I nodded, and Jax as well.

"I'll stay here with you and Lynn; extra protection. The gates will be guarded too." Chibs said, looking at me.

"Thank you Chibs. That means a lot." I told him. He waved his hand, and Jax looked at Rat.

"Lynn has a backpack either under Tig's bed or in his closet… We'll need you to get it for her." Rat nodded, and got up. "Juice, I need you to get all you can on Damon Pope's plan."

"On it." Juice agreed, and left the Chapel.

"Chibs, stay here right now with Tig and Lynn. I gotta check on Tara and the boys…" Jax said, smiling at the end.

"Aye. Come on, let's go get the apartments set up." Chibs said. We left the room, and Bobby left. He had some books at home that he had to check over for the club, and Jax hadn't needed anything from him except doing the books.

Chibs had soon gotten rid of the sheets in Lynn's bed and replaced them with new sheets and a thicker blanket. The room was cleaned up so that any clothes were put in lower drawers, and the desk had been rid of Jax's stuff. The other apartment that I was staying in had stayed the same, except neatened up so that if Lynn had come in the room she wouldn't have to see boxers all over the room. Rat had already gave Lynn her backpack and left, so she had put in a bureau drawer and changed into pajamas. Now, we were in our room and watching the only T.V besides the one in the main room.

"Wanna watch some Lord of the Rings?" Lynn asked, grabbing a movie out of the bookshelf. I nodded, and put the movie into the DVD player. As the movie started, Lynn snuggled into my side. "Thank you for not abandoning me like Mom thought you would." Lynn said quietly as I pulled the blanket over us. I had decided with her that we would have a movie marathon tonight. Apparently, that meant Lynn staying in my room. Which, being her Dad, I was fine with.

"I wouldn't have done any different. Besides, you're my daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**I've gotten various reviews about how the stories shit, I'm mentally ill because I think this story is good… Based on the followers and favorites I've gotten since I've published this, I think it's pretty good. Although I have 3 out of 10 good reviews, that shouldn't matter. Most of those bad reviews are from ****Guests****. I'd like to see how they would write. If you like this story, then please review. And I have news for you. I will keep updating. I will not abandon this story because a few people think its shit and I'm mentally ill because I can't see that. So, again, if you like it review!**

I woke up to someone knocking on the door, and entering the room. Of course, it was Chibs. He must have guarded the place with various prospects and Nomads who were visiting.

"She wanted to stay with you last night?" Chibs asked curiously. I nodded, and sat up, careful not to disturb Lynn. She had her head on my chest, and was curled into my side.

"Yeah. She wanted to kick off the one of various nights here with a movie marathon, but I didn't realize until the second move ended that she was sound asleep. I wanted to move her, but she looked so peaceful…" Lynn must have heard me, because when I looked down at her, she was peering at me with half open eyes. Her messy hair was pulled into a ponytail, and the blanket was only covering her legs.

"What time is it?" She asked quietly. Chibs smiled, and checked the clock above the T.V.

"It's 8:30 lass. Jax says that Chuckie is making breakfast for everyone and needs you guys up. Apparently, Jax wants to know if you can babysit Abel and Thomas for Tara." Chibs let us know, and got out of the room. Lynn groaned, and laid her head down on my chest again while closing her eyes.

"Come on, I bet Chuckie will make you some pancakes with chocolate chips." I said, attempting to bribe Lynn to get up. I shook my head when she rolled over, and curled into a ball on the other side of the bed. I got up, threw my cut on, and picked Lynn up and threw her over my shoulder. She groaned again, and I remembered her bruised ribs. I kicked the door opened, and kicked it shut as I walked past the old blue motorcycle and down the hall into the main room. Every Son was there from Charming, and a few more Nomads and prospects than before. I laid Lynn down on an empty couch, and she got up, hearing all of the Sons in the room.

"Ah, there's the Lynn we know and love." Jax said, walking out of the Chapel. Clay was at the bar, but didn't seem to acknowledge either of us. Lynn glared at Jax, and sat up, hugging her knees close to her. Chuckie came out from the kitchen, and put a plate of eggs on the coffee table for her. Lynn ate quietly quickly, devouring the eggs and toast that were made only five minutes ago.

"Lynn will babysit for you. She isn't a morning person I guess." I told Jax.

"Thanks. And that sounds like someone else I know..." Jax said jokingly, looking me in the eyes. "Thank you everyone for being here so early."

"Crack of dawn early!" Lynn interrupted, getting up and sitting in a barstool next to me. She must not have had a pajama shirt, because she was wearing my old SAMCRO shirt. I didn't notice it until now, because she was always wrapped up in blankets. Jax rolled his eyes, and continued.

"Thank you Lynn. But, anyways, we have Intel on Damon Pope. Juice has dug up Victors phone calls, and found that he has been contacting a satellite phone bought by Popes right hand man. We cannot get the conversations. I have a meeting with Pope today. We'll be discussing Charming Heights and the coke mulling fee, along with gun running. I'll try to feel him out, and see what happens. Chibs, Tig, you're coming with me. Lynn, you can babysit Thomas and Abel for me and Tara with Rat. Oh, Gemma's trying to enroll you in school, because we can't be put in jail because you aren't in school." Jax finished. Lynn nodded, although we could all tell she wasn't too happy about going to school. All of the Sons went back to eating their breakfast, and Lynn got up to get changed. She liked Gemma; Lynn had talked to me all about how nice she was yesterday to her, and how she would be Gemma had invited us over for dinner Friday.

"When do we leave?" Chibs asked. The Scot had told me that afterwards he wanted to take Lynn with me and him over to his house to set up a room for me and her, since the clubhouse was going to have parties and Lynn shouldn't be there during them.

"We leave now." Jax said. At that moment, Lynn walked out. She had a smaller, more fitting navy blue SAMCRO t-shirt on, and white washed skinny jeans on with a pair of Ugg slippers on.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked. We didn't have shirts that small in the clubhouse.

"Mom got it for me… Said that I needed to know who my Dad really was, and who I was. She also said that I was going to leave and might as well look the part as a biker's daughter if I was going to deliver that message to Alvarez." Lynn explained. I nodded, and hugged Lynn tightly. I actually started appreciating life more in the day I've had her.

"I've gotta go with Jax somewhere. Rat is going to watch you while you go babysit for Tara, okay?" I reminded her. Tara had a meeting around 9:30 at her hospital so that she could see how her hand was doing, and Jax had this meeting with Pope, so Lynn was excited. Lynn pulled on her black North Face and walked out with me to my bike. "Jax, I'm going to bring her over you're house, because I have a feeling that she can't go with Rat… I'll meet you there." I said, and jumped on my motorcycle. Lynn got on after me, and I revved the engine before leaving.

Pulling up to Jax's house, I noticed Tara's car was still here and turned the engine off. Lynn and I got off, and walked up to the door. Ringing the doorbell, I heard footsteps and a crying baby. Tara opened the door, and motioned us to come inside.

"Jax wanted me to watch the kids today… That's okay, right?" Lynn asked. Tara stopped Thomas's crying and handed her over to Lynn. Rat came in the house, and sat down in a chair across from us. Thomas looked Lynn in the eyes, and moved around a little before shutting his eyes and going to sleep. Abel ran into the room, and looked at Lynn before getting his coloring book and crayons. He shoved them forward towards Lynn, who grabbed them and put them on the coffee table.

"You're a natural. Thomas has never been like that with the people at the hospital. Well, I'll be going. I should be home around 10:30, but it may be later if something goes wrong. Okay? I have extra food in the fridge if Thomas gets hungry, and Rat knows where the diapers and teething toys are. Thank you so much!" Tara said. She said goodbye to Thomas and Abel, and left quickly so she wouldn't be late. I got up and shook Rats hand before turning to Lynn.

"I've gotta go Baby… Okay? You be good for Rat." I said, before kissing the top of her head and hugging her. She waved to me through the window as I got on my motorcycle, and I left the house.


	5. Chapter 5

I finally arrived at the train yard, where Jax and Pope were meeting. Jax was already with Pope, and Chibs was leaning against his bike, ready to fight at any moment if needed. Getting off the bike, I observed the few other black guys who were here. All of them looked like they had a bone to pick with us, although I can't think of what it would be.

"How late am I?" I asked. Chibs and Jax must have gotten here at least 20 minutes ago, and the meeting must have started at least 15 minutes ago.

"Not too late brother. The meeting started as soon as we got here, mulling coke fees must be important, along with the matter of gun running." Chibs replied.

"Okay, that's good. Don't want to arrive just to have to leave." I said simply. It was true; if that had happened, I would have been mad because that was extra time I could have spent with Lynn, even if she was supposed to be babysitting.

"How's Lynn and you?" Chibs asked. He knew what it was like, being a Dad, even if it was only for a few years. I wasn't a first time father, but it sure as hell felt like it. I didn't have a chance to raise Dawn and Fawn, and I had already lost 14 years of Lynn's life because I was never told about her.

"Good. I'm not as nervous as before though, because I know Lynn does love me, and it's not just because she hates Victor, or she's doing her mother's dirty work." I explained. Chibs had lost Kerrianne and Fiona to Jimmy O'Phelan, so he knew what it felt like. Except I didn't still love Maria, and was never told about Lynn.

"That's great Tiggy. I would give anything to be with my baby girl, but I know that I have work to do here so that we can all stay alive. And I know that Kerrianne never loved Jimmy O, because no one could have loved that sick bastard." Chibs said back. I nodded, and for the next 10 minutes for Jax in silence. As soon as Jax got of his car, I jumped on my bike. Chibs did the same, and Jax soon got on, after stuffing a bag full of money in the storage. We turned on the bikes and revved the engines, and spun the wheels before getting out of there.

Soon enough, we had gotten back to Jax's house. Tara was already back, and the driveway was full. I got off my bike as soon as I could, and followed the two Sons into the house. Lynn was playing with the toy motorcycles with Abel, and Rat was making faces at Thomas, who was in his little chair.

"Hi Tara. Hey Lynn." Jax said, huggin Tara and giving Lynn a one armed hug as he picked Abel up. Lynn got up off the floor, and dusted her pants off. "You finally put the toy bike together?" Jax said, shocked. I knew why; Gemma had given Abel a toy motorcycle that was in pieces and no one could figure it out, not even Opie when he was alive.

"Yeah, it was pretty easy. It's a mini model of your bike, so I got a picture of it along with the directions and put it together." Lynn said, as if it was the simplest thing in the word to do. I looked at it, then the picture of Jax's bike out front, and raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you." Jax said, impressed. "Hey, I got a screw loose on an old motorcycle in my garage, can you check it out?" Jax asked. I looked at him, confused. Why would he ask Lynn?

"Sure?" Lynn said, equally confused as I was. We walked out to the garage, and when Lynn saw the loose screw on the motorcycle, she grabbed a wrench and screwed it back in. "It was simple. The screw was bigger, and needed a good tightening because it's slowly rusting. You might want to get a new one if you're trying to restore it." Lynn said. I raised an eyebrow, and Jax bounced Abel a little before turning back to Lynn.

"When do you turn fifteen?" Jax asked. I finally understood; Lynn was so good at this type of stuff, he wanted to train her and get her a job at Teller-Morrow as a mechanic.

"Actually, a couple of weeks, now that I remember." Lynn replied.

"Well, on your birthday, come to me and I'll give a job after training." Jax said. Lynn smiled, and hugged him, smiling.

"Okay Lassie, go get your coat on. We have to get stuff for your new room at my house for the time being. You can't live at the clubhouse forever." Chibs said. Lynn smiled, and ran to get it.

"Hey, can we borrow your truck? We're going to be staying at Chibs, and we can't exactly transfer furniture with bikes…" I asked.

"Yeah, of course. Here's the keys, but I need it back later tonight." Jax said. I shook my head; it was like he was talking to a teenager.

"Thanks man…" I said. But when I turned away to go on my motorcycle where Chibs and Lynn were waiting, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Tig, take time off from the club when you need to. I understand that you want to spend time with Lynn. After I got Abel back, I didn't want to leave his side." I heard. I nodded, and jogged over to my bike.

"We're going to take Jax's truck to get furniture for you for your room." I said, and Lynn jogged over. She opened the door, and I quickly brushed the seat off before she sat on it.

"Thank you Dad." Lynn said while we were driving.

"No problem. You should thank Chibs though; he's letting us into his home so I can do the renovations needed to accommodate you into the house." I reminded her. She rolled her eyes, and nodded. The car in front of us suddenly stopped as a gun was fired. Blood had sprayed all over the front and back windshield, everyone in the car being hit by an automatic rifle. I covered Lynn as I heard more shots fired, and the car in back of us screeched to a halt. Chibs was next to us, and motioned when the shooting was done to more over to the next lane and take a left. I did, and the shooting started up again. "Stay down!" I yelled over the gun fire. Lynn was bent over, and a bullet went through the back window. I speeded up, and took a right after Chibs.

The gunfire stopped, and didn't start again after I had taken another left. I and Chibs went to the clubhouse immediately, and Lynn got slowly. She had tears streaming down her face, and I noticed blood flowing down her shoulder. My eyes widened, and I instantly got out of the car. I practically ripped the car door open, and she got out, hand pressed against her shoulder. The bullet had went through, so it wasn't in there still.

"Chibs! Get Tara!" I shouted, and when he saw Lynn, scrambled to get his phone. Lynn was breathing heavily, and I remembered she never actually had a bullet wound, except for the flesh wound when we found her. A flesh wound was nothing; a baby could deal with that. But a bullet wound through and through in the shoulder? Fuck, I think I might be crying just _thinking _about it. I kicked open the door, and sat Lynn down on a comfy chair. She wasn't crying anymore, but she was breathing heavily.

After 10 minutes of Chibs stopping the bleeding and giving Lynn some painkillers, Tara arrived. She was relieved to see that the wound has stopped bleeding, and that the wound was through and through. However, since it went through muscle, it would take longer to heal and it hurt more.

"You're doing pretty good Lynn. Listen, I'm going to have to stitch it up though, and we don't have access to painkillers besides the ones you took, so it's going to hurt." Tara explained. Lynn looked almost normal now, and was breathing fine. Besides the bullet hole in her shoulder, Lynn was doing fine. Tara got the stitches and attempted to stitch Lynn's shoulder. But after a few failed stitching attempts (her hand was in a cast), I moved Chibs towards Tara so he could do the stitching.

"Let me do the stitching Doc. Just tell me how too." He said. Tara nodded, and handed him the sutures. He scrambled to get his glasses on, and finally, with a couple of tries, got two stitches. He continued stitching the wound. Chibs had already cleaned the wound out, so they didn't have to worry about it. My ass started to ache as I remembered having to get it stitched when the dog bit my ass.

"Guess the tradition continues." I said. Chibs shook his head along with Tara, and continued sewing the wound.

"What tradition?" Lynn asked. Chibs had barely kept a steady hand, and Tara almost choked on laughter. The straight face was completely forgotten.

"Well, you have bad luck with getting shot in the arm, and I have bad luck with dogs biting me in the ass." I said with a smile. Lynn rolled her eyes, and kept a straight face while Chibs sewed her arms up.

"That happened once brother. Not twice!" Chibs said with a laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'd like to thank all of my followers, people who have favorited this story, and all of the good reviewers. Especially Ozzysgirl. I'd like to say one thing: the guest who thinks my story is shit? I won't stop writing, and I will not listen to people like you. As Ozzysgirl said, it's a site for **_**amateurs**_**. Also, sorry for the wait. It's been crazy the last few weeks for me. **

It was the next day. Lynn had her shoulder wrapped so that she wouldn't tear the stitches, and Jax had told the club that a very special meeting would be today after he had gotten some blackmail. So, I was watching as Venus was rode the fat guy on the table. Juice was taking various images on various angles, and laughing as the guy didn't wake up. I however, was standing here with a straight face but _very _aroused.

"Will the tape be a problem?" Jax asked. Juice smiled, and looked at him.

"Dude, that's photoshopping 101." He said, and returned to taking pictures. I heard the door open, and a young man's voice called out. He walked into the room, and adapted a very confused but amused face.

"Woah, what's going on?" The young man asked. Jax sighed, and after a couple of minutes, we learned that he was the step-son of the man (who the step-son called a dick, and totally supported us) that we were blackmailing. So, Venus went with him into the back room for him to be pleasured (which we were going to get pictures of for further blackmail) for the extra price of 2000$.

The young man soon left after finishing up and Jax explaining to him about the pictures. I shook my head, and looked jealously at him. I stared at Venus the whole time, and a she was leaving she looked at me.

"Bye Tiger." She said, walking out of the door. Jax shook his head, and we moved to push him back to the desk. As I was pushing him back to the desk, he woke up and bite me in the ass.

"Shit!" I screamed. I shook my head, and moved out of the way. "Why does this always happen to me?" I said, looking towards the man, sighing.

I was finally back at the clubhouse, after the guys had knocked out the fat ass insurance man and put him back in his chair. Now, I was sitting on a table with my pants down and ass getting sewn up by Tara. I groaned, and Gemma rubbed my head. I noticed Tara's shaking hand as the needle moved cautiously. Gemma motioned for Chibs to take over like he had to for Lynn, and I groaned again. They started sewing up my ass, and Gemma looked at me.

"How you feeling Tiggy?" I took a swig of some type of alcohol as Gemma asked, and put the bottle down.

"Oddly, kind off aroused." I said, before putting my head down.

**CHARACTER CHANGE TO LYNN**

I walked into the Clubhouse with Juice as he blabbered on about how my Dad was getting surgery on his butt and I shouldn't be here and how Jax would be pissed at him because he had to photo shop some pictures.

"Honestly Juice, be quiet. You sound like you work for a magazine company and have to fix up the pictures taken for the front page of models." I said, before sitting on a couch. Juice raised an eyebrow, and sat across from me.

"Aye, that's exactly the way he sounds! Juicy boy, you just got burned by a 14 year old!" Chibs yelled, and I smirked.

"Actually 15 in a couple of weeks!" I reminded Chibs. Juice shook his head, and we put our feet up on the table. My Dad walked out of the Chapel, and I waved at him. Dad walked over to me, and stood next to me.

"Got bit in the ass. Can't sit down very well…" He explained, and I laughed.

"Juice, can you help me with something?" I asked him as I remembered that Dad's birthday was coming up. He gave me a confused look, but followed me as I got up and went out to Juice's bike. "I'll be right back. I have to go get something." I told Dad, half hugging him, half speed walking to the bike.

"'Where do you need me to take you?" Juice asked. I smirked, and grabbed my helmet off the table outside, and waited next to Juice's bike before getting on after him. He started the engine and waited for my answer.

"To the scrap yard." I said. Juice nodded, and drove out to the scrap yard where Dad's present was.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I didn't want it to be too long, because I want the surprise of the present for next chapter, and Tig's birthday the chapter after that. **


End file.
